The present disclosure generally relates to the field of circuit elements. More particularly, the present application relates to modification of impedance characteristics of circuit elements.
Circuit elements include active and passive elements and are used in virtually all electronic applications. Passive elements include inductors, capacitors and resistors. Passive elements are used in radio architectures as well as other high, medium and low frequency and direct current applications.
Radio architectures are often used in communication equipment, computers, sensing equipment, and other RF circuits which have challenging size, weight, power and cost (SWPC) requirements. Generally, radio architectures often utilize filters and other circuits that require passive elements with large reactive characteristics. Passive elements, such as capacitors and inductors, with large reactive characteristics often have SWPC issues.
Further, radio architectures often require high quality programmable filters which can require circuitry with adjustable impedances. Passive elements with adjustable impedances often have significant SWPC issues.
On-chip or non-discrete passive elements have been designed to reduce SWPC issues. Generally, on-chip or non-discrete capacitors and inductors have impedance characteristics that are not optimum for all applications. For example, on-chip inductors can have relatively low inductances and low-Q-factors (the ratio of inductance to resistance). On-chip capacitors can have similar issues.
Thus, there is also a need for a system for and a method of improving impedance characteristics of circuit elements, such as passive elements. Further still, there is a need for improving impedance characteristics for passive elements used in radio applications as well as low, medium and high frequency applications. Further still, there is a need for passive elements that are smaller, lighter, less expensive and have smaller power requirements and yet have suitable reactive characteristics. Further still, there is a need for tunable passive elements which can be provided at lower cost, at lower weight, and in a smaller package and which use less power.
Further, there is a need for improvements in impedance characteristics associated with passive elements (especially on-chip passive elements) that would allow for dramatic improvements in SWPC, Q-capabilities, tunable filtering, etc. Further, there is a need for improvements in impedance characteristics that can translate into an increase in integration capability for a number of electronic applications including radio architectures.
Further still, there is a need for a system for and method of improving impedance of circuit elements which can utilize various process technologies such as silicon, silicon germanium, gallium arsenide, gallium nitride, bipolar, CMOS, PHEMT, etc. Further still, there is a need for a topology which provides improved impedance characteristics in radio frequency (RF) applications.